Wild Times In Texas
by LycoX
Summary: Bull riding, feelings being revealed, families, and Turkey makes for an interesting week in Texas.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Times**

 **In Texas**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I started thinking about this idea recently and I wanted to run with it since even I couldn't help but find it amusing. Basically, this is set during Girl Meets Texas BUT also happens during the week of Thanksgiving too since it would allow for the kids and their families when they show up to be there for an entire week from the Friday they left to come there for the Bull riding event and the later events followed by the rest of the week ending with them heading home on Sunday with some fun going on at times. Anywho, hope you all enjoy! Though I'm unsure how long this will be.**

* * *

 **Sunday Morning at 8:30 AM a few miles from the Friar Ranch**

Despite the events of the previous night that almost saw one Lucas Friar kissing Maya Hart, the Texan teen still decided to take Farkle out into the lands of Texas to get him even more familiar with the area since he quickly found himself really coming to love all that Texas had to offer. Zay couldn't pass up the opportunity either so he came along with the two. Though for Lucas, this also was intended to help him keep his mind off of last night and all its confusion. Confusion that began thanks to Riley Matthews of all people. Yeah, he liked Maya he wouldn't deny that and had been captivated by her when she approached him and then broke up with him in a matter of seconds on the train but then Riley happened and he hadn't really thought about Maya as more than a friend after that thanks to how she acted towards him. Not to mention how she especially acted towards Riley's uncle. He also couldn't deny the fact that Maya at times still drew him in despite what he felt towards Riley.

The Texan wasn't sure what to do about any of this and going to Mr. Matthews about it probably was a bad idea considering Riley was involved in the whole thing and Maya being pretty much like a second daughter to him. He could only hope things would work out for the best in the end. He was soon brought out of his thoughts however when Farkle shook him a little. "Huh!? What!?"

His two friends looked at one another before looking back at him. "Thinkin' deep thoughts?" Asked Zay with a smirk on his face.

"Deep thoughts about two girls we all know and love?" Added Farkle with a smirk of his own.

"What!? No! Just… You know, thinking about other stuff is all."

His two friends weren't exactly inclined to believe him considering how weak he sounded just there but he was definitely not ready to talk about the current situation with them when he himself barely knew what to do or say about it. "Uh-huh, right." Replied Zay while Farkle laughed.

"Look, can we just… Can we focus on why we're here instead?"

"Yeah, why are we here anyway?" Zay wondered, allowing Lucas to slide for the time being. And if the fellow Texan was right, this was the area that Cain the Bull was known to be at. But there was no way his best friend was possibly planning what he thought he was. Right?

"I'm a little curious about that myself actually."

Lucas knew that Zay would likely freak out considering the stories involved but he thought that maybe with the three of them that they could do what others couldn't. "Farkle, you see that white Bull over there on the hill?"

The genius looked to where his friend was pointing and sure enough he saw the rather huge white Bull in question. "Yeah, I see him. What about him?" He was so gonna tell Maya about this if Lucas was planning to ride that thing!

"That's Cain the Bull, the most untamed, wildest free Bull to roam the state of Texas since he came into this world no matter anybody's attempts against him. But I want to do what no one else including Pappy Joe's been able to do and that's to catch him permanently and tame him." Informed Lucas to his two friends with a big smile on his face.

Naturally, both Zay and Farkle were both a bit shocked by this as this was quite possibly the stupidest plan ever! _Crap, I had to be right._

"Oh Lukie! Of all da fool ideas!" Sputtered Cletus as came from the truck that also had a trailer connected to it.

"Tryin' ta catch ol' Cain is somethin' nobody's been able ta do! Not ta mention all da hospital visits after!"

Farkle was pretty nervous after that as he wasn't wanting to make a visit to the hospital thank you very much! "Cletus! Its gonna be fine!" Quickly assured Lucas.

"No Garducky it won't! Don't let stayin' 3 seconds on ol' Tombstone make ya all big headed like!"

"Cletus, I promise I'm not getting big headed at all. Its just me and my friends have done some great things back in New York and I think we'll be able to pull something great here with Cain." After all, he and his friends had managed to prevent Harper and Mr. Matthews from being fired, got Billy to become a better person, got Ms. Hart and Mr. Hunter on more friendly terms, saved classes like the art class from being cut, helped Riley out with her bully, and several other things and the Texan native thought this would be one more thing he, Farkle, and Zay could pull off!

Cletus however wasn't reassured by that and had a feeling that little blonde spitfire was gonna be none too happy about the whole thing after she found out about it! Something the man made sure to tell ol' Lukie about, not that it did him any good. "Maya won't have a problem with any of it after I explain things to her. And if I have too, I'll get Riley to help keep her calm." Farkle couldn't help but snort at that since if Maya really wanted to do something, she wouldn't let Riley stop her unless the brunette managed to pull off a pretty good argument.

"And I am going to use common sense and stay out of this one." Spoke Zay with his arms crossed and a look on his face that told Lucas he wasn't going to be changing his mind.

Lucas looked to Farkle after that with a look on his face that pretty much was him pleading for his friend to do this with him. Something that made Farkle sigh in defeat while kicking himself on the inside for agreeing to this! He could only hope Isadora wouldn't find out about this whole thing! As with her connections at NASA, she would be liable to get him involved with something he'd rather not have anything to do with! "Alright Lucas, despite my better judgement I'll do this with you."

The Texan known as Mr. Perfect whooped in joy while the other two just sighed and shook their heads at the foolishness of it all. "You two are worrying for nothing, besides Cain's pretty old now so its bound to make this a whole lot easier."

Cletus had a feeling it was going to prove to be the opposite but he was gonna keep quiet about that since it wouldn't do him or Zay any good. "If ya say so Garducky, but remember, its yer funeral!"

And with a shake of the head, he went back to the truck and got inside with Zay quickly following him. Throwing a line of rope to Farkle, Lucas and his questionably smart friend slowly walked up the hill with the other two following them in the truck just as slowly so as not to spook Cain. The son of Stuart and Jennifer Minkus wondered if he really was all that smart if he was actually doing this crazy plan of Lucas'. _I think the girls have him more messed up then even he realizes or he wouldn't be doing such an insane idea!_

Once they were a short distance away from Cain, the two boys looked at one another for a moment and then nodded. Spinning their tied ropes in unison for several seconds, they then threw it at the Bull's head and quickly tightened their ropes around its neck. "Rope around the neck a success!" Cheered Farkle in joy and he had the idea that just maybe they would pull this off!

Lucas was likewise very happy about this and started to tighten his grip on his rope before trying to pull the Bull to where he wanted him to go but it would prove to be in vain when Cain let out a very unhappy growl and tried to shake the nuisances away. "Not today Cain!" Yelled out Lucas with Farkle adding in his own piece.

The universe would choose that moment however for Lucas' plan to go straight to crap as the Bull suddenly took off, dragging the boys with him! Both were screaming loudly as they hung on to their ropes with all their might while being dragged on their stomachs as Zay and Cletus looked on with shock and horror on their faces. The two then looked at one another and it wasn't long before they were chasing after the run away Bull. "Hang tight boys! We'll git ya!" Though why neither of the two were letting go was beyond the man!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope for those of you reading this, you'll have enjoyed this first chapter! I have some great fun in mind with this whole thing and hopefully the way I plan to do it will be something you guys like. I personally kind of think that Girl Meets Texas should have happened at some point during High School instead of in the 8th grade but of course that's just me. And is something I do plan to explore in a one-shot sometime soon. I'm not entirely sure if it is Garducky Cletus kept saying however but I'm gonna run with it either way. Anywho, R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now… Let's roll on!**

* * *

 **Sunday Morning, 9:15 AM at the Friar Ranch**

A groggy Riley shuffled her way into the kitchen at the Friar home as the smell of delicious food being cooked had made for a strong pull on the young girl. "Mmm… That smells good!"

A hearty chuckle from Pappy Joe could be heard as he cooked up a storm. "Why thanks little lady! Just sit on down and I'll have breakfast ready for ya here in a bit!" Breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, and sausages.

The slowly waking up girl realized that none of the boys was in the kitchen with her and it made her curious. "Hmm? Oh, the boys decided to take Farkle out to show him more of the way of things around here since he was interested."

"Oh, hope their having fun!" Hah, they all wish they were!

 **In a field several miles from the Friar Ranch**

Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and Cletus could all be seen running like crazy from a stampede of horses after they'd had the unfortunate luck to be right in the way of them after Cletus and Zay had managed to get in front of Cain the Bull long enough for the two boys to let go of their ropes. Only for the four to high tail it from the Bull, leading them to winding up right in front of the horses they were now running from. "WORST IDEA EVER!" Shouted Farkle as they all ran.

The four jumped over a small cliff and soon found themselves in a mud hole and they all ducked for cover as the horses jumped over them. It wasn't long before the horses were gone that the 4 breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Lukie, really shouldn't of done dis!"

"Hey! This is just a minor set back is all!" Replied Lucas while the the other three just looked at him with incredulous expressions on their faces.

"Man, those girls have REALLY got you messed up in the head if you still think that catching Cain the Bull is a good idea." Farkle had to nod his agreement over Zay's words.

Lucas ignored his friend's words and got up only to fall down after some mud caused him to slip. And it wasn't long before the 4 were starting to feel itchy. "Boy, I'm itchin' somethin' fierce!" Grumbled Cletus and it wasn't long before they realized that there was fire ants running around as well!

Something that sent the 4 into a mad dash to try and get out of the mud hole and having difficulty in doing so while trying to rid themselves of the ants, Farkle in particular as he had landed wrong on his hand when they had all jumped into the mud hole and he was starting to realize it after the threat of being ran over by horses was over. "We gotta get out of here man!" The genius cried out while trying desperately to rid himself of the fire ants.

 **9:40 AM at the Friar Ranch**

The lovely Maya Penelope Hart could next be seen making her way into the kitchen looking rather out of it and likely would have stayed asleep if it wasn't for the alluring smell of food being cooked. "God, that smells so good!" She muttered as she plopped down into a chair next to Riley who was happily enjoying her breakfast with a glass of orange juice.

A plate and a glass of orange juice was then placed in front of Maya and the artist looked up at the person responsible. "Thanks Pappy Joe!" She told the older man with a smile on her tired face and then happily dug in.

"My pleasure Maya!" He told her and found himself wondering yet again if this little spitfire is gonna be the one for Lucas or if the brunette would be the one instead. But if Pappy Joe were a betting man, he'd put money on Lucas and the spitfire winding up together considering how passionate and worried she'd been about his grandson's well being when it came to ol' Tombstone to the point she threatened to never speak with him again. Though that was a situation he intended to stay well out of as it was between them to deal with.

The older man geniunely liked the friends his grandson made and would be more than willing to be their Pappy Joe as much as he was Lucas' as he'd already said as much to Maya the night before. Setting down at the table with his own plate of food and a glass of orange juice, the man got to the fun task of a good morning's eating before getting a few things ready at the house as he was expecting some company to arrive at some point in the day from New York that none of the kids knew about just yet. And while he ate, he hoped that the boys and Cletus were doing okay while they showed Farkle more of the Texas life. But as we all know, they are far from okay!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Just what will happen next to the boys!? Stay tuned to find out! And if you have any suggestions, send em my way! And I can't wait for tonight's GMW episode as a few things I saw on Tumblr have definitely got my interest. R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. And now.. On with the third chapter! Would love to know what folks think of this story as well. I gotta say though, the promo for Girl Meets New Years has a lot of folks going nuts. Me though? I'm gonna keep calm until the episode airs and then potentially flip out over it.**

* * *

 **10:15 AM, several miles away from the Friar Ranch in a field**

The three boys and Cletus had managed to come across a lake and had immediately jumped into it to rid themselves of the fire ants that had not been very kind to them! After that, they had all sprawled out on the ground near the water and contemplating things. Lucas primarily was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe going after Cain had been a dumb idea after all and while he didn't think Riley would freak out too much, he figured Maya might freak out quite a bit as she had done with him and Tombstone. Frankly, he hoped like crazy the guys wouldn't say anything to the girls, to Pappy Joe, or just anybody in general. Farkle was questioning himself on why he had allowed his genius self to go along with this fool proof crazy plan! He had no doubt Isadora would call it outright foolish and likely wouldn't speak to him for several days and it was a scenario he definitely didn't care for! So her not finding out was a top priority in his book. The genius hoped that Riley and Maya wouldn't find out either about this whole mess but it was a given they probably would. He could only hope that they wouldn't say a word to Isadora!

Disappointment from his parents is one thing, but disappointment from Isadora Smackle was another entirely! As for Zay? Well he wasn't so much contemplating on anything serious in particular aside from regretting coming out there as he was instead envisioning a few joy filled scenarios of the girls ripping into Lucas for this really dumb idea. Especially seeing Maya do it as it was always fun to see Lucas and the Blonde Beauty get into it. The fact his best friend hadn't answered Eric Matthews' question about why he lets the girl call him the names she does was something Zay had a pretty good idea on the answer about. And while he would have loved to shout out what he knew, that kind of meddling was not his place. _Them two are a fire that could last years._ Yeah, that sounded like something out of a romance novel but like with Ballet, romance films was just something he liked! Not that he would ever tell anybody that of course!

Poor ol' Cletus was strongly wishing he had never agreed to this or that he had tried harder to talk Lukie out of going after ol' Cain! If Pappy Joe didn't get him, that lil' blonde girl or Lukie's momma would get him for sure! And he knew from experience that Lukie's momma was way more scarier than what his daddy was. _Oh_ _h_ _! Me and Lukie both gonna wish dat ol' Tombstone got us good after his mom_ _m_ _a gits done wit us!_

 **Around the same time at the Friar Ranch**

After getting their bellies filled up, the girls went to go freshen up and pick out what they planned to wear for the day. So far, neither girl had really talked about the previous night and Maya was honestly grateful for that as well since she wasn't ready to talk about that since the whole thing was just confusing for her. To the point she wished that Riley had just stayed out of it and left things be but it wasn't to be. The Blonde Beauty loved the girl but she really needed to learn not to stick her nose in business it has no place being in. Like that time with the Forgiveness Project and boy had Lucas been pretty steamed after he heard about her crying after a certain talk with her dad. She honestly had felt touched that he wanted to confront her dad over his handling of things but refused to even admit that to anybody. Especially since it meant potentially revealing the fact that she was growing to really like the Huckleberry in a more than friendly way.

Something she hadn't expected Riley to catch on too but she did. Maya however wasn't really sure if she should believe her sister's claim about only seeing the Huckleberry as a brother however. Though she did want to tell the girl that the Huckleberry name was her thing only with Lucas. As some things just should be respected darn it! _I kinda hope though that Pappy Joe might have something for us to do that'll keep at least me occupied from having to think too much about last night._ That near kiss and him holding her face the way he had had perhaps been one of the more intense moments in her life. And if she was being honest with herself, a part of her had wanted him to see the kiss through, even if it did potentially make for more confusion.

As for Riley, the daughter of Cory and Topanga was scared of losing Lucas permanently for whatever reason and at least having him as a brother would help prevent that from happening. Even though she knew she felt an entirely different way about him and had outright lied to not only Lucas but Maya as well. But if her best friend and sister in all but blood could find happiness with him, then who was she to deny her that? But Riley did wonder however if the two would even last long as a couple since Maya was so different compared to him. The Pretty Brunette had seen all the moments between the two and the growing closeness that resulted and couldn't deny that there was something there between them. But there was a more selfish part of her that she didn't care for that hoped things would burn out and the two would just be regular old good friends who annoyed the other on occasion.

Leading to her and the Moral Compass re-uniting at a good proper time when it was right. Riley knew she had no place in blurting out how Maya felt towards Lucas but the less selfish side of her wanted her best friend to be happy as she really did truly deserve it. The more selfish side wasn't something the young Matthews girl wanted to really even think about. _I need to talk with mom about all this… She'll know what to do as daddy will not be helpful at all!_ More like have one of his freak outs over the whole thing and likely blow it out of proportion! And that's something she didn't want to have happen.

A knock at the door interrupted the trains of thoughts going through both girls' minds. "Come in!" Called Riley as both she and Maya were still in their pajamas.

Both girls thought it was one of the boys but the sight of Pappy Joe told them otherwise and both were wondering just when exactly they would get back. "S'up Pappy Joe?" Asked Maya curiously and got herself a smile from the older man.

"Well I just wanted to let you ladies know I'm gonna be doin' a little cleanin' up around the house as we're gonna be expectin' company real soon. So if either of you want to lend a hand then feel free, if not, I do understand." And with that, he was back out the door and on his way to start on his tasks. He couldn't wait see the looks on their faces when they saw just who it was that was coming!

Maya looked towards Riley before saying anything even though she had a good idea what her best friend was going to do. "Do I even need to ask?"

Riley smiled at her. "No Peaches, you sure don't!" Yep, they were gonna help! But at least she got her wish so it wasn't all that bad. Maya couldn't help but be curious however on who the company they were expecting was. But considering she was a guest at the Friar Ranch, she really had no place in asking.

 **Back with the boys around 10:27 AM**

The foursome were currently making their way back to where they had left the truck after the attempt to catch Cain the Bull. Each of them were thankful nothing else had happened on their trek back and were more than ready to get out of the wet and muddy clothes they were in and get a nice long shower. Though Lucas was worried how things might go once they got back to the ranch as Riley and Maya could be pretty darned determined to find out what was going on when the mood struck them! Or well… Riley was for the most part anyhow and Maya just went along with it for the most part. The young Friar hoped that Pappy Joe wouldn't be too upset with him over this whole mess as he really didn't need him or his parents harping on him when they found out what he had tried to do. The events of today were already punishment enough!

Not to mention Farkle's hand being the way it was after dropping into that mud hole earlier was also a concern as well. "Oh boy..." Came the mutterd words from Cletus all of a sudden and getting Lucas' attention in the process.

"What is it Cletus?" Instead of getting a response, the man pointed and Lucas, Farkle, and Zay all looked in the direction he pointed at and they groaned simultaneously.

For what Cletus had wound up spotting to their dismay was none other than Cain the Bull! Lucas hoped the old Bull had forgotten about what had happened earlier so that he and the others could get a move on to home. "Is it me? Or is Cain comin' our way pretty fast?" Asked Zay with a concerned look on his face.

"ITS NOT YOU!" Yelled out Farkle who then hauled butt in another direction entirely and it wasn't long before the others were following along!

Lord knows what sort of trouble would befall them now as they ran from Cain! But each of the four hoped it wouldn't be all that horrible like it was earlier. "WORST IDEA EVER!" The voices of Farkle and Zay could be heard all over the area but it was a true pity no one was around to come help them out!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Did Cain remember them still? Or is it simply a mis-understanding!? Find out in the next exciting chapter! And how about that Jessica Jones show eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. I hadn't really planned on starting this chapter so soon but a part of me wanted to go ahead and get on with it! Many thanks to the guest reviewer as well! And now… For a quote. "Mommas! Don't let your babies grow up to be booty!" Big E. of the New Day on WWE Raw.**

* * *

 **1:10 PM at the Friar Ranch**

The girls and Pappy Joe had had themselves a productive morning by getting the house looking good for their incoming guests and the man had honestly been surprised neither girl had asked him who it was but figured neither of them wanted to seem impolite about it. It had only really taken around forty minutes to get things looking good thanks to all three working together and afterwards the girls got a shower, put on tank tops and shorts, and enjoyed themselves by seeing what ever they could find on tv to be interested in while Pappy Joe sat out on the front porch. The boys had yet to return and the girls figured that they must have been having a really good time doing whatever it is they were doing in showing Farkle the Texas life. The opening of the screen door caught their attention and the newcomer was revealed to be none other than Vanessa. "Hey!" Called out Riley happily with a smile on her face while Maya went back to watching the tv after giving the girl a greeting and nod of her own.

"So the boys left you here huh?" Asked the girl as she came to stand next to the couch after having been informed by Pappy Joe that only the girls were in.

The Blonde Beauty looked over at her. "Yep, Farkle wanted another taste of the good ol' wholesome Texas life."

"He's really come to love it here." Added in Riley with a smile.

"Well that's good to know, what about you two?"

"Its got its charms and I can really see why Lucas missed it a lot."

"What she said." Though for Maya, a part of her wouldn't mind living here as things here had a more simple if wonderful quality. Not to mention the clothing style was actually something she really liked. And she would deny it having anything to do with the Huckleberry and his appreciation of her cowgirl outfits.

"Happy to hear it! Maybe if there's the chance for it before you all leave, the three of us could hang out and get to know one another better?"

"Hey, I'm down. I wouldn't mind hearing a few stories about Butch and Sundance." Maybe use any of it to try and annoy the Huckleberry with too!

"Butch and Sundance?"

"She means Zay and Lucas." Answered Riley who was well versed in all things Maya after years of friendship with her.

Vanessa nodded at that in understanding. "Oh, I see! And yeah I can tell a few stories and then maybe you guys can tell me about the changes that's happened in Zay?" The native Texan was darn curious about that and couldn't wait to hear what brought it on. Especially in regards to that whole people change people bit she remembered him talking about.

"Yeah, sure!" That sounded like a totally fun idea in Riley's view of things while Maya had the thought that maybe Riles wouldn't exactly like some of what she might be told about Lucas.

But the Riley Committee couldn't keep everything from her forever after all and who knows, it might help her best friend to realize the Huckleberry's not the perfect guy she likely may still see him as despite the little she learned after Zay arrived. "Its a plan then!"

One Vanessa looked forward to seeing through very much! A honking could then be heard outside, followed by Pappy Joe calling the girls to come out there with him. Something that made Riley and Maya a bit curious and immediately came outside to see what was going on with Vanessa following along. "Daddy!" Cried out Riley happily.

 **Around the same time in a field**

Lucas, Farkle, and Zay were all worn out, dirty as can be, experiencing what could only be described as a state of shock, and vaguely registering the fact they were hungry. The second encounter with Cain had only wound up happening thanks to a bunch of horses who'd gone running by and Cletus had decided to distract the old bull by getting him to follow him so that the boys wouldn't have to keep running. So far they hadn't seen or heard from the man since and they hoped he was okay. Unfortunately their bad luck had continued thanks to an annoyed rattle snake, a hive of wasps, another mud hole that left Lucas with a limp and Zay questioning his own sanity. They were all thankful that the Sun wasn't too hot that it would leave them sun burnt as that would have just sucked otherwise. The boys were currently making their way back in the direction of the Friar Ranch though the trip was taking some time due to how out of it they were thanks to the events they'd gone through.

A honking had them looking in the direction it came from and Farkle wondered if whether or not the insanity of the morning was starting to make him go nuts. Which if he really cared at the moment, would have been a shame considering his genius intellect but at least he wasn't alone as the other two were likely close to going full on whoo! As well. The honking soon pulled up right in front of them, which was actually coming from a truck with Cletus himself driving it. "Ooh wee! Thank da Lord I found yas! Hop on in!" The boys wearily did as told and got in the truck's bed and stayed pretty much where they were with blank expressions on their faces.

 _Here's ta hopin' a little rest will help da boys out!_ Thought the man worriedly as he could clearly see how out of it the three were and he could bet Lukie wouldn't ever think of tryin' to catch ol' Cain ever again!

Heck, he himself had been lucky to make it back to his truck and haul tail from Cain! Course it wound up taking him a good while to find the boys but thankfully he'd been able too.

 **1:30 PM at the Friar Ranch**

After the surprising sight of Topanga, Cory, and Auggie Matthews, along with Katy Hart and Shawn Hunter, the Minkus' and the Babineaux family who had led the way to the Ranch after they had all gotten off the train aside from Katy and Shawn who had made the trip in his truck using his dad's old mobile home, things had calmed down. Or at least as calm as could be when you got a big group happening and a very excited Riley Matthews anyway. Maya had even given props to Pappy Joe for being able to keep this from her and Riley and the older man laughed heartily at the compliment from her and gave her a one arm hugged that the girl honestly loved. The fact that Shawn was with her mother for this trip also made the young artist very happy as well since it was just another sign that the relationship between the two was going really well. And while she'd been curious about the lack of Friars being there with them, it'd been Riley who asked the question on her mind and Zay's father had informed them that they would be arriving either later in the day or sometime tomorrow due to some last minute things Lucas' dad had to do.

The lack of Josh 'Uncle Boing' Matthews was kind of a slight relief for Maya too since that was the last thing she needed on top of the thing with Huckleberry. A room had been set up for the Matthews family while the Babineaux would stay with some family of their own and Shawn and Katy would stay in the mobile home that would be staying on Friar land after Pappy Joe had given the okay. Stuart and Jennifer would be staying at a hotel as well. An interesting revelation had occurred when the girls and the adults aside from Shawn and Pappy Joe had learned that the two knew one another after a random encounter back during Shawn's first road trip after his father's death. The older man had been happy to see that the young man had found himself and Maya had even learned that he'd given Shawn the same 'take life by the horns' speech like he did her before Lucas had rode Tombstone.

Something that Zay's father had revealed that Lucas' mom hadn't been too happy about once she learned of it. And nor had she been impressed with how long he managed to stay on the Bull but his dad on the other hand actually seemed proud of his boy. Riley had asked Pappy Joe why he hadn't mentioned telling Lucas' parents that and he had simply said he hadn't thought it was important he had said anything to their friend's parents. That and he didn't even know about his own son's reaction either but had been aware of his daughter in law's reaction since she had made it clear to him over the phone about an impending lecture the next time she saw him and her son. Maya had gotten a good chuckle from that as she had met the woman herself and had gotten quite the impression about the woman.

As while she may be a sweet woman who loved her son greatly, she was definitely not someone you wanted to annoy! It made her wonder if she'd always been like that or if she'd gotten it from her husband, someone Maya herself had yet to meet despite the few times she'd been over to the Friar house. "So, I couldn't help but notice the boys haven't shown up yet." Pointed out Stuart, as he'd been wondering where his son and comrades were.

"Your boy wanted to experience more of the Texan life and the other two obliged him." Informed Pappy Joe, who honestly figured they would have been back by now unless they were just having too much fun. Hah! Something we all know full well is clearly not the case!

"You should have seen him with the BBQ at Chubbie's Mr. Minkus! Was like he discovered religion or somethin'." Maya said with a smile as the reaction he'd had to it had been awesome!

"CHUBBIES!"

Everyone couldn't help but give Cory a look after that excited shout of his. "Heh… Sorry, I just really love that place!" The fact New York didn't have one of those had always been something the teacher disliked quite a bit.

Both Shawn and Topanga could clearly see where that could potentially lead but neither were particularly inclined to fight against it since they too had loved the place back in Philly, though maybe not as much as Cory had. A honking was then heard and after a look out the window, Pappy Joe saw that it was Cletus and the boys and the group immediately were out the door single file like. "Whoa, they look messed up!" Spoke up Auggie excitedly and everybody had to agree on that statement!

Cletus could be seen trying to get the boys to get down from the truck but none of them were responding. "It appears the Texan life proved to be a bit much for not only Farkle." Commented Stuart glibly and earning himself a swat on the arm from his wife.

Maya would be the one who came up to the stationary boys with Riley trailing along with a concerned look on her face. "Well you guys look like crap." Summed up Maya and getting a reprimand from Riley in the process.

"What!? Its true Riles!"

"But you don't have to say it! I'm sure they already know that!"

Maya couldn't help but shake her head in exasperation as Farkle slowly turned to look right at her and would then do something the girls, Auggie, and the adults would never have expected to happen. Especially from him! "ITS THE CHILD OF CAIN IN HUMAN FORM!" This prompted Lucas and Zay to start freaking out along side him while holding one another as everyone looked on in shock!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Originally I had it planned to have McCullough Senior bring the boys home after it had gotten pretty late and then for him and Pappy Joe to try and find Cletus who would nearly wind up being Coyote chow after trying to establish peaceful relations thanks to how out of it he was due to the day's events. But alas, things worked out differently. Regardless of that, hope you all enjoyed this and if you are celebrating Thanksgiving tomorrow, then Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: As you know by now, I own nothing but what you see here. I am planning to do a sequel involving Christmas and I may do something with the New Year's episode too. But we'll see about that but I'm thinking of that primarily being a one-shot. This chapter also introduces Lucas' father who will NOT be some abusive asshole like a few writers have depicted him as despite the fact there's been no evidence of it. Think more of a Red Forman type of man however. Anyways… On with the show!**

* * *

It'd taken ten minutes to get the boys to stop freaking out over Cain the Bull, lakes, Fire Ants, mud holes, running horses, cliffs, angry wasps, and annoyed snakes. Something that honestly confused everybody but Pappy Joe wound up having a good laugh after he figured out that Cain The Bull must have sent them on quite the ride today. Maya was quick to figure out that it wasn't either Zay or Farkle who had thought of that dumb idea and had deduced that good ol' Huckleberry thought of it and boy was she not happy! But as a form of punishment, she got up into the back of the truck and got close to his face and uttered a soft 'moo' to his face that had quite the reaction from him as he looked at her in wide eyed shock and then frantically went over the side of the truck!

Something that didn't go too well for the Texan due to his limp and Maya wound up getting another reprimand from Riley over it but she merely told her best friend that he deserved it for being such a dummy. Lucas and Farkle were taken to the hospital since Zay had some how come out of that whole thing without getting hurt and was eventually joined by the two boys on the couch where they all stayed that way due to the shock of the day's events. Everybody aside from Maya tried to get them to snap out of it as she'd been too busy doing other things like art and having a debate with Shawn over making art versus taking an amazing photo. Something Cory had been happy to see since he so rarely got to see her be so passionate about something.

Even Riley had been in awe over it and had been glad she had brought the camera Uncle Shawn had given to her last year as it meant she got to take some amazing pictures of the area. The tips she got from her uncle was pretty great too as it helped her to do better shots. The parents, Shawn, and Farkle could also see where Zay got his laid back attitude in the form of his mother as she loved a good joke and was just so easy to get along with. Her husband was also easy to get along with as well and was a big fan of Baseball. Something Cory and Shawn actually loved since they were still pretty big Baseball fans themselves.

Maya would do the 'moo' thing a few more times, mostly to Lucas as she felt he deserved it and eventually the day and night passed but the boys would stay right where they were on that couch through out all of it right up until Lucas' father came in the door that following Monday. "Lucas, why aren't you out there helping your mother?"

Normally his boy would do what was needed of him without having to be asked due to how he and his wife had raised him. Even during that time he'd not exactly been an ideal son due to all the trouble he got himself into with Isaiah being involved half the time. Coming around to the front of the couch to get his son's attention, Jefferson Friar quickly saw that his boy and his two friends looked like they'd been in a pig pen recently. "Well, don't you three look like crap." He remarked sarcastically and wondering if that would get a response of all things.

But lo and behold, his son slowly looked up at him. "D-dad?"

Jefferson just sighed in response. "Yes, son, its me. You mind telling why you and the other two look like you've been in a pig pen and decided to ruin this couch?"

A couch that had been with the family for generations mind you! Unfortunately for Lucas, it was Zay who actually spoke up. "Cain The Bull is why we look like this sir. Cause Lucas here decided to try and catch him and ended up giving all three of us a very bad day." Groused the kid as he thankfully, finally, came out of his shock! Though how well he came out of that is another story entirely however.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

The boys flinched in response as the man dropped the bags he'd been holding. "Out of all the stupid ideas in the world, you had to try and do that!? You could have gotten not only yourself killed, but these two knuckleheads killed as well!"

"For the record..." Zay wasn't able to finish that sentence thanks to the glare he got from the older man!

"Now Jefferson, let's try to keep calm okay? It does you no good to get so worked up!" Came the voice of a beautiful angel with long blonde hair in a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

She had a bag in her hand while the brunette and blonde girls had several bags in their hands as well thanks to the fact they'd been outside doing something or other he hadn't cared to much about. "Hey Mrs. Friar, you wanna see somethin' cool?" Asked the short blonde with a smirk on her face.

"Why I would be delighted to see it Maya."

 _Great, probably something dumb._

Coming up behind the boys with that smirk still in place on her face. She let out one sound. "MOOOO!" The reaction was surprising as Hell to the older man and his wife as the boys suddenly shot up in a panic. Making Jefferson quickly get out of the way in the process.

Farkle and Zay wound up crashing into one another and it caused them to fall down in the process while Lucas actually hopped over the side of the couch and hid there muttering about hiding from Cain The Bull. "Maya!" Reprimanded the brunette sternly as Maya looked on in amusement by the whole thing.

Jefferson pinched the bridge of his nose after having seen the three act like a bunch of idiots. "Now Maya, you know its not nice to do such things like that."

"But its so much fun! Besides, maybe it'll get that Ranger Rick of a son of yours to never even think about going near a Bull again then I'll have done my job."

Lucas' mom looked as if she was actually considering what had been said and Riley was honestly shocked by that as there had to be better ways to handle this kind of thing! "There are other ways to go about it! What kind of society are we making for ourselves if this how we handle things?"

"Aww, I'm just joking Honey! I know how much Hop-A-Long's momma loves him and she wouldn't agree to that kind of thing in any way."

"Hmmph, I would." Muttered Jefferson.

" _Mr. Friar!_ " Responded Riley similarly in the way she had with Dave during that detention they all had awhile back.

The older man could only look at her. "What!? If it helps him make less idiotic moves then I'm all for it." Jefferson had a feeling he would like the blonde a whole helluva lot if she had suggestions like that!

His wife just looked at him as if she was implying that she thought he was just being silly. A look he'd gotten often over the years unfortunately but love her he did regardless of it. Riley could hardly believe what she was hearing! The world was going mad in her view and it made her wonder how Lucas had turned out as wonderful as he did! Yeah, his mom was as sweet as can be but her husband was just not very nice! It made her think too much about that show about people from the seventies and how one of the characters was such a grouch! How he had stayed that way with a happy woman like his wife she would never know. And as she thought of something to say in a situation like this, the universe would decide to take it out of her hands when her father and Uncle Shawn came in looking rather muddy.

"I'm tellin' ya Shawny! It was supposed to go into the ground with a right twist!"

"Right, somehow I'm not so sure about that Cor." The two stopped suddenly from their argument when they realized the living room wasn't all that empty aside from the boys!

And as a matter of fact, that tall blonde woman looked quite familiar to the two. And then it clicked as they pointed at her and did that gasping thing they did anytime they realied they were in a certain kind of trouble with certain people. "Wendy Jansen!?" Shouted out Cory moments later in a shocked voice!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, actually had been looking forward to writing this moment with the reveal of who I thought Lucas' mom might be. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and Sabrina Carpenter's music videos are kind of inspiring me with future ideas. Glad to know as well that the whole MOOO! thing was enjoyable!**

* * *

The living room was completely silent after Cory's shocked yell and feeling a little cold too for that matter. Riley glanced at Mrs. Friar and was surprised to see the woman giving off a glare in her father's direction! _Oh daddy, what did you do!?_

Maya couldn't help the grin on her face as she also realized something was clearly up with Momma Friar and Mr. Matthews if the reactions were anything to go by. Jefferson was having a sinking feeling in his gut as it wasn't often his wife would get such a look on her face, especially a glare that strong for that matter! Farkle, Zay, and Lucas were all very confused by what was going on and hoped they wouldn't be hearing cow sounds anytime soon as well. "Cory Matthews… What a surprise to see you here. Of all places."

Cory laughed nervously. "Yeah, a complete surprise! One I never would have expected in a million years kind of complete surprise! How ya been!?"

Wendy crossed her arms and continued to glare at him and wishing it would melt him! "I've been absolutely wonderful. After all, it only took years for me to get over what you did to my heart to get to this point of wonderful! A state of wonderful I owe to Jefferson for doing what no one else could in mending the broken being that was me. A broken being that you Cory Matthews caused!"

The father and teacher held up his hands in defense after that in the hopes it'd somehow help him out. "Shawn deserves some of the blame for that too ya know!"

"Hey!"

The girls looked at one another as this was getting really interesting! Though Riley was wondering on how to go about fixing this whole mess! Everyone watched as Mrs. Friar turned her glare on Shawn who actually backed up with a freaked out expression on his face. "Hmm… A valid point." Admitted the woman.

"In my defense, I was a kid back then with really dumb views on dating and the like. But its not like I was the only one with those views!" Tried the photographer as a defense.

But unfortunately for him, Wendy was not impressed with that! Something he thankfully caught on too, what with the scary as heck glare she was sending his way. "Would it help if I apologized?"

Granted, Shawn was of the opinion the lady needed therapy for cryin' out loud if it actually took her years to get over what happened in the 8th grade! "I'll apologize too! Heck I tried to way back when!" Added in Cory with a fervent nod while remembering how much of a failure that had been.

Wendy walked up the two while everyone else in the room watched with baited breath. "They are _SO_ gonna get it!" Threw in Maya with a huge smile on her face.

Getting as close as she could to the two men, Wendy stared at them while hiding the fact she was enjoying seeing the two look so scared of her. Then, a smile appeared on her face. "Gotcha!" Came the unexpected moment that completely caught the two men off guard as she leaned away, spun around with her hair flying into their faces, and walking away from them.

"Uhh… What!?"

Wendy turned around with a big smile on her face while both Maya and Jefferson were smirking as they realized what had happened. "What's going on here!?" Asked Shawn in confusion.

"What's going on Shawn is that I just played you and Cory."

"Nice one Momma Friar!" Cheered Maya and even Riley had to admit that was a good move despite being confused about everything.

"Why thank you Maya, its nice to have support in my corner."

"I'm in your corner momma." Cut in Lucas earnestly.

She looked his way and gave him a smile. "I know sweety, I know and I love that very much." Maya made a suspicious coughing noise that sounded like 'Momma's Boy.'

The whole thing made her wonder how in the heck she liked the guy so much. Maya then gave him a sweet little smile meant to show she was an innocent girl after he glared at her and she could tell he definitely wasn't buying it! _Oh yeah, now I remember why!_ Thought the artist happily as he could take what she dished out and keep on going and even respond in kind.

The fact he could get all 'fired up' on her behalf like Zay had put it once was another factor in that too. Riley tried not to frown at the scene as she wanted to maintain the whole Brother/Sister thing she started with him while the adults, well Wendy mostly, found the scene to be really cute and or interesting. Cory had long gotten the impression there was something happening between the two and he was worried how that might affect Riley given the fact she'd grown up on the stories of him and Topanga and likely had gained an idealization of first crush being your forever one. It made him think back to a discussion Topanga had with him about a moment their son had with Ava and his own little view of things thanks to the idea of him and Topanga being like they were. Sooner or later a discussion was going to have to be had with his eldest as not everyone had something like he and his Topi did.

Shawn was feeling a bit protective of Maya but he couldn't help but notice how different the girl was with Lucas compared to what he heard about her and Josh. He wondered if maybe a little talk with Lucas Friar was in order about his intentions towards Maya Hart. _Look at me being all fatherly._ It still amazed the Hell out of him that this was even happening to him as he never quite thought it would. But never the less he was thankful for it as he now had a great girlfriend in Katy Hart and her daughter was truly special in her own right and a part of him wouldn't mind being a dad to her. Then again he kind of was when he thought about it, he just wasn't being called 'dad' yet. That idea of his about finding something more local was starting to have more appeal by the day in his view. Course this whole 'gotcha' thing by Wendy really needed to be addressed thank you very much!

Then maybe he could question Lucas' motives… _Still one half of the King of Schemes!_ He thought it was a full proof plan but hoped life would actually be in his corner on this one like the reunion of mother and daughter.

Jefferson was just thankful his boy didn't wind up with the wild ideas his mother had thanks to her crazy family. His name was pretty much mud amongst the Jansen women while the men envied him for having done what no other man had by usurping the power and convincing Wendy it was better to live on their own. And while the Jansen women didn't much care for him, they sure loved Lucas a lot! They had even tried to impart their views of romance on him but thankfully it hadn't cottoned on due to his involvement and the Jansen men's discrete intervention. Jefferson caught the short lived frown from the brunette over the interaction between his boy and the blonde and knew that couldn't bode well for the future. _Jealousy ain't never a good thing as it can destroy even the most solid of relationships of any kind._

He finally got why though on why his wife seemed to like the blonde as much as she did. "Now hold on a minute! You never got anybody lady, Cory and I knew full well what you were doing."

"Yeah!" Added in Cory with a nod.

Wendy shook her head as she found the two to be amusing in what they were attempting to do. "Oh daddy, its okay to admit she got you. It happens!" Added in Riley and Cory couldn't help but feel betrayed!

"Riley!"

Laughter could be heard after that as the lovely Riley Matthews smiled all cutely at him. Shawn couldn't help but smirk at the little girl for getting to her father like that but no sir was it going to affect him! "Yeah, Hunter, take it like a man!"

"Maya!" The tone of his voice and the look of shock on the man's face made the girl burst into laughter.

A laugh Lucas in all the confusion couldn't help but love hearing and Zay smirked at him when he saw the look on his best friend's face as their friend laughed. Riley couldn't help but feel happy in knowing how close her best friend and her uncle were getting as time went on. And maybe that little idea of him being Maya's father would be a reality one day soon too. The thought of that was enough to make her giddy and nearly go 'Yay!' but she managed to keep a lid on it. Though maybe if she went outside soon she could let it loose…

"Would you all excuse me for a moment?"

Not waiting to get a response, Riley made her way outside leaving everybody else wondering what the girl was planning to do. Cory sent Maya a look asking if she knew anything. "Nah, I got nothin'." She told him with a shrug.

"YYYYAAAAAAYYY!" Came the unexpected shout soon afterwards.

"Huh, guess it must have been a real happy thought she had." Supplied Maya with another shrug as it was likely the most accurate thing she could think of.

Jefferson thought about asking but in the end decided against it. _That girl sure is a strange one._

"Yep, that's my daughter alright."

The rest of the day would pass uneventfully, of course Lucas would have to put up with his momma fretting over him thanks to the situation with his leg. Something Maya, Zay, and Farkle had found pretty amusing until his own mother started doing it to him. Topanga and Wendy even became quick friends with Zay's mother later on joining the two, much to Cory's horror and Shawn's amusement. Course when Katy got involved he wasn't finding it nearly as amusing. At one point during the day, Maya even managed to convince Shawn to take her shopping for art supplies since she had left her's back home and Katy privately loved the idea of the two doing that together. She was pleasantly surprised however when both of them told her they wanted her along as well. Had it been any other time, Riley probably would have asked if she could go with but she could tell this was something private for the three of them.

Though none of them knew a storm was brewing that would make things real interesting when Lucas finally decided to speak his piece about the recent developments between him, Riley, and Maya.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And here we are good buddies! May you all have enjoyed this chapter! Coming up next, Lucas goes a little nuts over the situation with him and the girls. And for those of you who read the one-shot I did involving him and cookies that's set after the New Year's episode, I'm sure you'll especially love seeing him go Whoo! Although I'm thinking of either making that chapter mostly over that whole situation with him and the girls and then doing the Thanksgiving dinner chapter after that or just combine the two. Any thoughts on that would be appreciated! And uhh.. How ridiculous would it be if Maya and Lucas took on a bunch of punk kids and actually won? R and R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And since I didn't get much in the way of feedback regarding how I should handle the next part of the story, I'll just go with it in the way you'll all see here. I love the support however from you guys either way as its great! I'm happy to know you guys are enjoying this story. Warning however, this is gonna be longer then previous chapters have been and a bit heavy on drama and some angst.**

* * *

 **Tuesday, November 24th 2015 at the Friar Ranch around 2:30 PM**

Tuesday rolled around and Lucas had spent the majority of it with his dad and Pappy Joe doing errands and other various things with the two older men. Something he had enjoyed greatly as he hardly got to be around his dad despite the man's gruffness which had long been one of the reasons for Lucas' anger issues. And as they were headed back to the ranch, he thought it might be a good idea to talk to the two older men about his recent situation with Riley and Maya since going Mr. Matthews and Mr. Hunter was likely a bad idea considering how Riley's dad could be at times where he and Riley were concerned. He wasn't sure how Mr. Hunter would take the whole thing due to how close he was with Maya and might be likely to take a cue from his best friend. "So can I talk to you two about somethin'?"

Jefferson and Pappy Joe looked at one another and wondered what the younger man needed to talk to them about. Of course Pappy Joe had a pretty good idea about what that might be since he had a front row seat to some of the action involving his grand son and his two lady friends. "What's on your mind son?"

A gruff hard ass he could be, but he was there when it counted when it came to his family. Even if his son didn't quite see it that way. "What do you do when the girl you like but didn't think you had a chance with actually tells you how she feels yet the other one you've had an unofficial thing with for awhile now tells you she see's you like a brother out of the blue?"

"Do you see her like a sister?"

"No, just a really good friend who is like me in a few ways." Even though he still felt her reaction towards certain things Zay had alluded too when he first came around had been a little much. Had it not been for a certain Shortstack of Pancakes that talk in the cafeteria with Riley likely would have gone a lot worse.

"Thing is, she's barely given me the opportunity to argue against it and it didn't really help when she outed her best friend's feelings when it should have been her who did it of her own free will."

Course, getting Maya to admit something that serious was like trying to calm Tombstone the Bull down before he could destroy a China Shop. And he knew that quite well after that night at the campfire where she was concerned. "And the other girl?" Asked Pappy Joe after a few moments of silence.

"She's so different from her best friend; stubborn, artistic, sarcastic, always callin' me names, Ha-Hurrin' me right in my face, her home life hasn't been the easiest but she's still a great girl despite it. I don't feel like I have to be some Mr. Perfect who's a Moral Compass when I'm with her and givin' back as good as I can in our little game."

"You as a Moral Compass huh? Considering your past Lucas that's not exactly something that describes you. Though your mother has told me you have been doing better since coming to New York and I'm proud of that."

Lucas had to nod at his dad's words as he couldn't really find the first part insulting since it was true. A part of him wishes he hadn't embraced the Mr. Perfect/Moral Compass thing but the chance for a new start and the fact he'd been welcomed as warmly as he had been had made him a little afraid of ruining things if he acted in any other way. Riley had quickly been into him since nearly the start of their knowing one another and he could tell she considered it to be more of a big deal then most kids their age normally would. The fact he had waited where the Semi-Formal was concerned and had just assumed he and Riley would go told him that maybe something with Riley wasn't possible just yet. But the idea of Maya gave him a feeling he didn't quite get with the Pretty Brunette. Heck, the fact he described Maya as the Blonde Beauty was clearly a sign right there!

He knows he's done more with Maya in terms of interacting and touches then he ever really has with Riley. The butt slap last year had been weird but a little flattering and the fact Riley herself wasn't doing as much where he was concerned this year was clearly a sign as well. But whether or not she had even realized that was another thing entirely. "Let me guess, little Riley is the one who pretty much see's you as this perfect kid while that spitfire friend of hers doesn't?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it sir." Answered Lucas to Pappy Joe who only nodded in return.

"Maya's smarter than she lets on and she's clearly long already figured out I'm not what others in New York seem to think I am. That I have it easy bein' me. Somethin' she seems to think too for some odd reason." A sigh came from him after that as he wondered how even she could think that if she could clearly tell he wasn't some Mr. Perfect. The fact she'd gotten pretty happy over finding out what she thought about him from Zay was pretty close to accurate was a clue to how smart she could be and definitely didn't deserve having others mock her intelligence like he'd seen Riley and her dad do a time or two.

Even if it had been meant in jest. "Well it sounds to me that you need to have a serious talk with the girls then to get all this sorted out. If there's one thing your grandfather and I know, its that women of all ages and races are mysterious and somewhat difficult creatures at times but they are always worth it."

"There's also more than friendly feelings in all this too so my question is, which of the two do you see yourself with as more than friends? Cause if the unofficial thing never went anywheres, then either you and her ain't ready or may just not ever work out like that." Added in Pappy Joe. Who had been able to tell right off the bat about how awkward things had been between his grandson and Maya after they had come back from the camp fire.

But he had seen the two interact before that point and as well as the clear concern she had for him to the point she was afraid of watchin' him ride ol' Tombstone. Where as little Riley seemed more concerned about how people viewed his grandson when he caught saw of her askin' around about the views people had of Lucas. The girl in his view clearly had some realizin' to do about how it didn't matter what others thought of you. And if she already had learned it? Well, it seems she might need another lesson on the subject. But that wasn't his place to do however. Jefferson hoped the advice he gave his son would help him out in this whole mess. Pity however that something like this didn't wait until a little later in his teenaged life, but sometimes an early start happens. But at least it was with two girls his boy cared about and who cared about him in return.

Any opinions he had on the two girls in question however was best left not thought about or mentioned as he hadn't been around either one long enough to form a real good opinion aside from the fact that the brunette always seemed to be so darn happy while the blonde was happy but not to the extreme her friend was. The home life bit Lucas had mentioned during the talk showed the man a clear view of why the girl was a lot different compared to her cheerful friend. Her attitude is probably what attracted his son to the girl in the first place. And while it had been dumb as Hell to him, it had been amusing to see how his son and his two friends had reacted when she made that cow noise.

 **Meanwhile, at the Friar Ranch**

Girl talk at one point had started up in full swing once again at the Friar Ranch between Topanga, Wendy, Katy, and Jennifer Minkus. Mrs. Babineaux had yet to show up and the ladies had all figured she was likely doing something with her husband and their son. Katy was honestly enjoying her time with the two and had been given a little blackmail on Shawn to use against him if she so wanted too. The three had also already made plans to start talking more often once they got back to New York as it was too fun not to do. And then Riley showed up with the intent of getting advice with Maya trailing along behind her and looking as if she'd rather be elsewhere at the moment. "I don't see why we even need to talk about this to begin with. You're the one who pretty much started the whole thing." Maya had muttered after the two girls had come in and prompting the curiousity of the three mothers.

Riley had mentioned afterwards that she felt like she had done the right thing as she wanted her best friend to be happy and it'd be Topanga who'd respond first. "Honey, your heart was in the right place but it wasn't your place to out Maya's feelings as it was her place to do and no one else's."

"Yeah, I like the Huckleberry, I admit it. I mean… How can you NOT like the guy? You've liked him since you fell into his lap that first time on the Subway."

"Because you pushed me onto him Maya! Right after you had a ten second relationship with him I might add! But yeah, I did wind up liking him thanks to you."

"Best ten seconds of my life." Maya remarked with a smile.

"See? Why deny yourself more of that? Its why I stepped back cause I want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy then that's what's important."

"Umm… Just a moment if you don't my interrupting."

All the ladies looked towards Jennifer with curious looks on their faces. "It should be known that you don't have to have a guy in your life to be really, truly happy. A man can make you happy yes, but he only adds to the happiness that's already in your life."

The girls nodded at that and Riley especially felt like she had learned something important just now. "But what happens when the two of you break up and not want much to do with one another?"

"Then you move on and eventually find someone new when the time comes. Your parents are a rare exception in life of true love between the two since they were kids themselves. For most it takes years before you'll even find that one special person you'll be able to actually live with for the rest of your life."

"And you should never base your views on relationships from the one your father and I have either as that's only going to leave you with an idealized view of relationships. Something your little brother learned about last year." Threw in Topanga after Jennifer had had her say.

"But what if you are friends with someone, date them, and then break up but still want them in your life as a friend? Is that even possible? I've heard the story about Rachel from Jack and Uncle Eric and it… It really scares me."

"Its certainly possible Riley, it just depends on the circumstances involved is all." Chipped in Wendy and gaining nods from the others.

"And at your age, you really shouldn't be worrying about that anyway. Same for you baby girl. You've got plenty of time before you start worrying about serious stuff like that." Maya nodded at her mom's words and was having a strong suspicion about Riley's actual feelings regarding Lucas.

Riley had a lot to think about now but she had already pushed her best friend and sister towards the boy she really liked and didn't want to cause a problem for the two of them. Even if it would hurt her in the process. The fact Lucas had made more effort with Maya and seemed more at ease with her despite the teasing bothered the young girl a bit and she remembered how she'd felt somewhat hurt that her Texan friend hadn't gone for some big grand gesture in asking her to the Semi-Formal just cause he assumed they were going together. That it had been Charlie Gardner instead who did the big grand gesture had been really surprising if somewhat flattering when she really thought about it. A part of her wondered what Lucas would have done if it was Maya in that position instead of her.

"Is that why you've bro-zoned the guy?" Came the unexpected question that broke the girl from her thoughts.

Maya hoped nobody could hear the slight bit of emotion in her voice as a part of her wasn't potentially relishing the idea of having to step back again. As no way did she want to hurt her best friend by dating the guy she really liked no matter how much she liked him. Even if Lucas had nearly kissed her and stared into her eyes like she was the only other person in the world, the Compass likely still felt things for Riley as it is and Maya didn't want to be some second best choice just cause he couldn't be with his first choice. The wide eyed look she got from her best friend made her heart sink as she realized then and there that Riley really didn't see him as a brother. Which meant that she had lied to her when sisters aren't supposed to do that!

"Of course not Maya! You like him and he clearly likes you and I stepped back so I wouldn't be in the way!" Informed Riley with a half truth but the look she was getting told her that Maya wasn't being sold on it.

The four mothers exchanged a look between one another as they knew that while they could offer all the advice in the world, this was clearly something that was going to have to be resolved by the girls themselves. Though Lucas himself was going to have to be allowed a say in it as well instead of being passed back and forth like some sort of doll. It'd be Katy who would ask the question of what Lucas had to say over the whole thing before Maya could say anything back to Riley. The question from her mother had managed to catch the young artist by surprise as she realized that neither her or Riley had really given the Huckleberry a chance to really say much on the whole thing.

Even if he had tried to fight Riley on the whole brother thing and clearly wasn't liking certain things she was doing that Maya would do with the exception of hitting him. The surprised looks the girls had on their faces told the mothers all they needed to know. But before more could be said however, Lucas chose that moment to limp inside with a determined look on his face. "Riley! We REALLY need to talk." He informed her as he came up to her and the others.

"Okay… What about?"

Lucas hesitated at first as he fully realized they had something of an audience. _Well, I guess better now than later._

Auggie chose that moment to come into the living room as well as he continued to talk to Ava on his mom's cell phone. "I can't be your brother Riley." Maya couldn't help but look down with a hurt look on her face as she knew where this was going.

"But Lucas, we already talked about this. You and me, brother and sister? Never losing the other from the other's life with this?" Tried the girl while her best friend just groaned as they had clearly just talked about this whole thing not even five minutes ago!

"Whoa! Nuh uh! Back up the train!" Cut in Auggie with an unhappy look on his face as he came up to the group.

"Hold on Ava, I have something I need to deal with then I'm all yours again." Those words had gained him some amused looks from three of the mothers as Topanga still clearly had some issues with the girl.

The youngest Matthews looked right at his sister with a look on his face that was meant to be all business but instead just made him look really cute in the eyes of the mothers. "I am your ONLY brother Riley. Lucas is not your brother, Farkle is not your brother, Zay is not your brother. Just ME and only ME! Got it?"

He then turned his attention to Lucas himself. "You hear that? I am her only brother and that's just the way it is."

"Yes sir, Mr. Matthews sir." Replied the teen with a nod and tried to fight back a smile.

"But Auggie..."

"No buts! End of story!" And with that, he went back to the serious business of talking with Ava on the phone as he walked away.

The living room was silent after that with the exception of the screen door opening up and Jefferson and Pappy Joe coming inside. "Well… I guess that's then. You two are gonna be Mr. Perfect and the Princess of the Summer Rain."

Lucas looked at Maya in confusion as she gave him a small and unless he was mistaken, sad smile as her mother looked at her in concern. "What… What are you talkin' about Maya?" That was definitely NOT what he had been thinking of at all.

"Isn't it obvious Huckleberry? You don't want to be her brother and you two are clearly meant for one another as it is anyway so I'm stepping back."

Riley wasn't the only one looking at her in shock over that as none of them had been expecting the girl to do that considering what had just been discussed. Katy had a sinking feeling this related to certain views her daughter had about some things and hoped she could find a way to somehow change those views before it ruined her own chance at happiness. Maya couldn't exactly understand why her Ranger Rick had a hurt if confused look on his face after she'd said her piece. "Umm.. Do I not get a say in this or somethin'? Cause I think I have the right to and the both of you are forgettin' that."

There was a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice and Wendy winced as she knew this could go badly if not handled right between the three. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was goin' to tell Riley I just wanted to be friends and nothin' more? That maybe I hate the hittin' she does and that only you get to call me things like Huckleberry? Or did you both just decide to make a decision without letting me get a say in the whole thing?"

Riley had a hurt look on her face as she felt that Lucas was implying that he wasn't into her as more then a friend anymore and came to the late realization of how uncomfortable Lucas had been with the hitting after she started the whole brother/sister thing with him. Maya wasn't feeling too proud of herself then and there as she'd done something she hadn't meant to do at all. Especially after the talk she and Riley had just had for crying out loud with the moms. Clearly she had some growing and learning to do so that she hopefully wouldn't make a mistake like that again. The very unhappy look her Huckleberry was giving both her and Riley wasn't something she cared much for either. Jefferson and Pappy Joe exchanged a look between the two of them as they wondered how this was going to go next.

"Just because I'm okay with pretty much anything doesn't necessarily mean its true. There's a time when a man reaches his limit and I'm pretty much at that point! I am not some Moral Compass like a lot of people think I am and the fact you acted like I had done some great wrong by not tellin' you about my past after Zay showed up bothered the ever lovin' crap out of me Riley. Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe I wanted to forget and move on cause I wasn't proud of my past?"

Oh yeah, Lucas Friar was definitely not happy anymore and Riley was trying to fight back tears as he went off on his tangent. The normally happy go lucky girl was feeling ashamed herself for how she had acted after Zay had come into their lives in her daddy's classroom and back then she never even considered how Lucas was feeling when she was handling things badly. "The world does NOT revolve around the two of you and you both SERIOUSLY need to start heavily considerin' other peoples' feelings."

Now Maya could understand why he was so angry but he was really starting to get a little out of line, yeah she knew that they needed to not jump the gun on things but he didn't need to be such a darn jerk about the whole thing. And so she came past Riley with an unhappy look of her own and got right into Lucas' face. "You need to calm down right now Ranger Rick before I do somethin' you're not gonna like at all."

"And what's to stop me from grabbin' your face again just like I did at the camp fire?" Came the heated reply as he stared into her eyes as everyone couldn't help but wonder over that.

"Cause you are not that kind of a jerk, duh."

"I don't know, I did some real bad things before I came to New York."

"Somehow, I doubt you ever grabbed a girl's face and almost kissed her." Challenged the blonde with a small smirk and Lucas sighed in annoyance as she had him there.

Riley's eyes had gone wide as she definitely hadn't expected to hear that! _He… Almost kissed Maya!? Why didn't he do it!?_ It would have been his moment for sure! A moment that she might have once thought would have been hers to have with him.

"You got me but I'm tellin' you right now that I'm not gonna like it one single bit if you decide to step back Maya."

Maya sighed at that as she didn't really want to step back either but she didn't want to hurt Riles over having a relationship with the guy since she still clearly felt something for him! Lucas could see the conflict in the girl's eyes and realized this wasn't going to be an easy battle to win. Sighing in defeat, he turned around and started to limp away and making everybody confused over it. "Umm… What… What'cha doin' Hop-A-Long?" As really, Maya had not expected him to just up and walk away!

He turned to look at her. "The Mad Dog is goin' for a walk ma'am." And with that, he was gone.

Silence reined in the living room and it wasn't long before Riley ran off to the bedroom she and Maya shared and there was no doubt in anyone's minds that she was likely in tears now. The Blonde Beauty was rather conflicted at that moment about what to do. Stay and comfort Riley or go and chase after the Huckleberry? "I think it best you leave him be for now and just go be with your friend." Came the surprise suggestion from Jefferson.

Maya gave him a nod of appreciation and hoped the suggestion would turn out for the best where Lucas was concerned as she went after her hurting best friend. The adults were all unsure of what to do next as none of them had quite ever been in this kind of situation and they could only hope and pray that things would turn out for the better. Topanga was honestly wishing that she and Cory had given Riley a talk about relationships as maybe if they had, this whole situation possibly could have been avoided.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This… Turned out COMPLETELY different then what I had originally intended while I spent the entire night on it and I am sorry for that. But this is just how the chapter wound up going in the end. Hopefully all of this seemed pretty realistic as well. And coming up next time: Maya goes for a little walk herself to track down a certain Mad Dog.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go with the next chapter! Something that should be a little less angsty then the previous chapter. I once said that I am not Team Lucaya, but I think I lied to myself about that. And while I love the pairing, full on Lucaya or Rucas won't be a thing in this as something like that will take time to resolve. Of course I find Lucaya easier to write than I do Rucas. Anywho... On with the show and a quote for ya! "You wait until Mr. Feeny hears about this!" Cory Matthews to Shawn Hunter on Boy Meets World.**

* * *

It'd been three hours since Lucas Friar had limped away and into the outside world after his blow up at the girls and he had yet to be seen or heard from. Something that had made just about everybody aside from the Friars and the Babineaux families worried as they were familiar with how Lucas was when he needed time to cool off and wasn't looking to get into a fight. Both Cory and Shawn were pretty unhappy with the young Friar for how he'd been with the girls but at the same time they could understand it since the both of them would probably react that way too in a situation like that. It was pretty much a damned if you do, damned if you don't kind of thing. Cory had long been aware of Lucas' temper thanks to the information that had been sent along his way when the kid had been entered into the New York school system. He'd been understandably worried when Riley had become friends with the kid, which is why he had pretty much wound up being all over protective. Especially in regards to dating!

But the more he saw Lucas around his daughters and Farkle, whom he'd only admit to himself that he saw him like another son, the more he saw that he didn't really have to worry all that much about him with the kids. Young Mr. Friar had also clearly been influenced by the small group, which their presence had considerably helped him out in the early days of his time in New York and the adjusting of the changes he was dealing with. Though the father, husband, and teacher could tell Lucas was playing something of a part that he had wound up falling into after not only his three but the rest of the students in his History class had pretty much saw him a certain way. And he had to wonder how much longer it would be before that part would crumble. Of course when Zay showed up and rocked the boat, that part started to crumble some.

And now it looked like it was crumbling just a bit more thanks to feelings and the like. He should have known Riley would take what Jack and Eric had told her in an entirely different direction where Lucas was concerned, but he and Topanga would have a talk with her very soon that would hopefully help out. And considering he had something of a front row seat and word of mouth from others regarding Lucas and his second daughter that he was proud to share the role of fatherhood with Shawn, Cory was more aware of things between Lucas and Maya than he was letting on and it honestly reminded him of when he used to tease Topanga back when they were kids. He wasn't sure where life would take the kids, especially when it came to relationships, but he could only hope they would be as strong of a group as his had been.

While Shawn didn't really know Lucas all that much, he still wanted to have a word or two with the kid for making his niece cry and getting Maya in something of an awkward situation. Oh he knew he wasn't being very fair to the kid but darn it, he loved those girls! Heck, he wanted to go after the kid with a shovel but had wisely kept that thought to himself since he didn't want Wendy after him! Seeing her with a knife once in the Matthews' kitchen had been more then enough thank you very much! He'd try and have a word with the two girls soon once they were feeling more up to talking and would probably do so when Cory decided it was the right time since he had more experience with the whole thing.

Shawn also had to admire that Zay kid for his ill-advised remark about having missed the whole show since it helped to relieve some of the tension that was being felt in the house. The photographer still couldn't quite come to grips with the fact that Farkle's mother was Jennifer Bassett of all people. But at least Cory wasn't all that intimidated by her anymore so that was something. "Sooo… Sundance not back yet then?" Came the unexpected voice of Maya Hart who Shawn saw was holding a bottle of water.

She was also currently wearing brown boots, blue jeans, and a long sleeved red and black western button up shirt with floral patterns on the black areas of the top with her hair down as was usual for her. Shawn thought she looked rather beautiful in the outfit and wondered if maybe it had something to do with Lucas. Not that he would ask since he wasn't sure he really wanted to know as he felt she was way too young to be dressing up for boys! No doubt she'd have something smart alecky to say if he even said that too. "Nope, sorry kiddo." He finally told her apologetically.

Maya smiled at him and plopped down next to him on the couch in the living room. "Don't be Hunter, I get why he's not back yet. Heck I probably would be taking awhile in his place too."

Course Riley no doubt would have had something to say about that most likely since it was best to hash things out rather than letting it fester. "You got any advice for me?"

Shawn was a little surprised by her unexpected question but happy she asked him none the less. "Considering my past, I would be a hypocrite if I said you were all too young for this kind of thing. But the only thing I can really is to take things one step at a time as rushing it is a bad idea."

She nodded at that in understanding and feeling glad she had asked him for advice after all. "Just don't be surprised if I chase after him with a shovel."

Maya laughed over that one as the image of him doing that was hilarious. "You're a good uncle to Riley."

"Thanks, but I was meaning that more about you." Shawn told her with a smile and causing the girl to feel pretty darn happy that he would be willing to do that for her!

Shawn could tell Maya had been surprised by that before managing to hide it but he wasn't gonna comment on it. Though it did make his heart clench over how she had reacted to something like that and it made him wish that life had been a whole lot better to her in the father department. But at least she had Cory to some extent and now him as well when he was in town but he always be a phone call away if she needed him. Maya wound up surprising him completely when she suddenly hugged him and he was happy to hug her back in return.

"Not that I'm complaining kiddo, but what was that for?"

Looking at him with a smile on her face after pulling out of the hug, she simply told him it was for being such a good person to her. "Hey, where you're concerned, I'm always happy to be there for you in any way you need."

And for Maya, it was really good to hear those words once again from him. As it meant he had no intention of walking out of her life like her own dad had done. "So, wanna help me go search and capture a certain rare Huckleberry? I've heard tell that the rare Huckleberries like to frequent places that do a little Square Dancin'." She had a little Southern accent in her voice when she spoke and a little twinkle in her eyes along with a small smirk and Shawn couldn't help but laugh over the whole thing.

He got why she changed the subject since it was getting a little serious and reaching into territory that likely wasn't his place to be in just yet. "That might be a bad idea since I still wanna chase after him with a shovel." It was Maya's turn to laugh over how serious the man had sounded.

It was then that Pappy Joe came through the living room from the front door and carrying a tool box and some rope with him. Maya got the idea that he might be willing to help her go find the wayward Lucas so that maybe she could talk with him and perhaps apologize for not being more considerate of what he might think of the whole thing between himself, her, and Riley. "Hey Pappy Joe! Was wonderin' if you think you might know where our missing Lucas is?"

"I just might Maya, but I doubt he would appreciate you showin' up after what happened earlier."

"Probably not, but that'll be for me to deal with as he's had plenty of time to cool down." At least she hoped he had calmed down by now.

Pappy Joe sighed as he could tell he wasn't gonna win this with the girl. But at least she was willing to tackle things head on even if it did potentially make things worse. "Let me put this up real quick and then we'll be off." The beaming smile he got from the girl told him he'd just done the right thing.

 **Ol' Jack's Youth Center**

Ol' Jack's Youth Center was a place teenagers could go and hang out at when something like Chubbie's wasn't exactly the choice for them if they were in a certain kind of mood. As the Youth Center played more than just Country music there and it was often the better choice over some places youngsters could go. The Center had work out equipment, video games, Rock music playing from the speakers, a snack bar, and vending machines if anything at the snack bar wasn't to their particular liking. There was also an outdoor skate board area for those into that too. And one Lucas Friar could be seen playing a game of Poker with Asher, Dylan, and several other teenagers while Black Stone Cherry's Hell and High Water played from the speakers.

It was to this scene that Maya walked into on her own as Pappy Joe had stayed in the truck per her request. "Hmm… Not bad." She remarked to herself before spotting Lucas and beelining straight towards him.

"Hey there Huckleberry, surprised you're not dancin' up a storm with this good ol' fashioned music!" She told him with a smile as she got to his table.

She got a frown in return when he looked her way while the others just looked on in interest at her unexpected arrival. "What are you doin' here Maya?"

It was Maya's turn to frown over his actions as it hadn't been something she was expecting but probably should have when she thought about it. "First off my dear Sundance, that was rude. Second of all, I came here to find you since we were getting a little worried about ya."

"Even you?" Asked Lucas with a raised eyebrow.

Maya rolled her eyes at him and then grabbed a near by empty chair, pulled it up next to him and sat down in it. "If you have to ask me that question, then you clearly don't know me that well."

He looked suitably chastised after that but before he could say anything, Dylan spoke up. "Whoa! So this is the legendary 'Blonde Beauty'!?" Asher couldn't help but laugh some over how awed looking his friend had gotten just then.

Lucas looked down as he wasn't quite wanting to face Maya then and there, who was no doubt probably smirking at him. Of course she was actually looking quite surprised then anything else. "Ohh… So it wasn't JUST Zay he told that too then huh?" She just might have to give him crap over that just for the heck of it. Though she couldn't help but feel flattered he'd mentioned that to more then just one person. The fact he apparently had done it more then once to earn 'legendary' status was interesting too.

And damn it all if that wasn't making her blush! "You got that right, he talked about all of you, but you more than the others." Asher informed her with a smile on his face while Dylan just nodded his head with a smile of his own.

"Gee, way to make a girl feel special." Remarked Maya to Lucas who still wasn't quite looking at anything but his lap.

If she wasn't feeling flattered and touched before, she definitely was now! And no doubt it made how she felt about him just a bit stronger too. "Yeah… Well… You know..." Tried Lucas only to fail in whatever he was trying to get out.

The Blonde Beauty couldn't help but find it amusing as he'd never quite acted like that before! "Aww, its okay Little Lamb, it'll just be between you and me." The boys snickered over the nick name while Lucas groaned over it.

"I am so much more of a Mad Dog, Penelope!" Whined out the young Friar and making the boys snicker even more.

She shrugged at him and decided not to react to the 'Penelope' thing lest it give some sort of power to be used against her. "Hey, I calls em like I see's em." Little did she know this would give Lucas the idea she was okay with being called her middle name in public now. Which would lead to some great amusement for him whenever she'd get annoyed at him over it.

"Is there really somebody named Farkle?" Dylan asked and both he and Asher were looking pretty darn curious after that.

"Yep, sure is boys. Matter of fact he's back at this here Cowboy's house."

"Oh sweet! Definitely gotta meet him!" Both of the boys and the others were at the table were honestly curious as can be over this Farkle person. As who'd willingly name their kid that!?

If anything, Maya was honestly surprised Lucas wasn't more annoyed with her being there. But for all she knew he was likely trying not to react since he had company with him. But considering he was actually playing their little game told her that maybe he wasn't annoyed or even minding the fact she was there after all. "So is Riley here with you too?" Came the surprising question from Lucas.

"Nope, just me and Pappy Joe who's out in the truck." And if she took note of how relaxed after hearing that? She wasn't gonna say anything.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Lucas Friar, back from the Big Apple to achieve his life long dream of being the big hero." Came the sarcastic words that instantly had Lucas and the others groaning in annoyance.

Looking up to see where it had come from, Maya saw a fellow teenager with six other guys on either side of him in a mix of blues and blacks. The lead kid was also a little on the chubby side and the artist couldn't help but wonder why none of the others seemed to like having him show up. "Marcus." Responded Lucas with a nod.

Instead of saying anything to him, the newly named Marcus turned his attention on to her and she wasn't liking that much at all. "And who is this babe? I bet she wouldn't mind a tour guide around this city of ours." He gave a wiggle of his eyebrows that implied he was interested in doing a bit more than that.

Maya just looked at him in disgust as he was definitely not her type! "I am SO not interested in you buddy. So move along." She had WAY better taste then that!

"Aww, don't be like that cutie pie. I'm way better people to hang about with then Friar and his bunch is." He told her as he went to reach for her hair to play with it.

Something that was instantly stopped by one very unhappy Lucas Friar who now had a good hold of Marcus' hand. "Hey! Let go before I make you let go Friar!" Threatened the boy while his friends cracked their knuckles and making the ones sitting down look at one another in slight worry but willing to do what they had too if it came down to it.

"The lady is clearly not interested in what you're sellin' so I suggest that _you_ back off."

Now Maya could handle herself perfectly well and the Huckleberry knew it too, but seeing him get all fired up like this was really nice to see since it wasn't often he got like this. It was a side of him she liked! And while she wasn't looking to get him all kinds of angry, she wanted him to get even wilder with her in their little game since it would mean she was winning if he was resorting to that. A part of her was wondering if he was wanting to do it but hadn't cause of who he was trying to be since coming to New York. Though since Zay's arrival, that was failing more and more and she didn't mind it one bit since it meant he was being himself. "And if I don't back off?"

Lucas leaned closely into his face while stll having a very firm grip on his hand. "I ain't gone soft since I left for New York, Marcus."

Marcus huffed at him as he didn't quite believe that. "Yeah, whatever you say."

"I'm perfectly willin' ta make ya fade to black all over again. And this time I won't even hafta worry 'bout gettin' expelled."

 _Ohh damn! Texas!Lucas is coming!_ The fact he had gone all deep South while giving his threat had made for a very excited Maya!

It was a very intense stand off between the two for several minutes as everyone else in the building was looking at the scene going on. "Fine." Muttered Marcus.

"I got better things to do anyway." He added with a sneer and Maya gave him a look that implied what she thought of him.

Lucas let go of his hand and Marcus and his bunch walked off with their tails in between their legs. "Oooh..." Went Maya with a shudder that was no where close to having a feeling of annoyance in it.

Her Huckleberry looked at her in surprise before smirking and feeling pleased as can be with himself. His friends had all let out sighs of relief as everybody else in the Youth Center went back to what they were doing. "So… Would this be a first date between us?"

The unexpected question caught Maya by complete surprise and she oh so wanted to wipe that smirk off his face! "Pfft! In your dreams Huckleberry!" Replied the girl as she pushed him away from her, not that it did any good. Damn Horse like strength! But a part of her wouldn't have minded it! Although, maybe without the near fight. It did however give her a crazy idea about her and the Huckleberry going to bars when they were older and having bar brawls for the heck of it.

She idly wondered what he might think of that idea and it would never ever be mentioned in front of Riley either! Lucas only laughed as he sat back down and asked if she wanted to join in on the very low stakes Poker game. Surprised, she agreed and was dealt in and Lucas had been more than happy enough to teach her how to play the game. Maya would make sure to text Pappy Joe it'd be awhile and he was nicely enough okay with it. And that he'd just be a text or phone call away when they were ready to head on back to the house. It'd be a pretty fun night for the Blonde Beauty as she got to really enjoy just being around Lucas with out none of their friends from back home being around.

Getting to know his Texan friends had been great as well for her as they were able to tell some pretty embarrassing stories about the guy! The stern looks the two would get from their parents and from Riley when they got home would be totally worth it in their view as well. Maya would find it pretty amusing too when Mr. Matthews and Shawn sat Lucas down to have a very important talk with him. Especially with how worried looking the guy got! Mr. Friar and Pappy Joe were also equally amused by the whole thing too thanks to the fact the two men were being a bit ridiculous in how they were acting towards him. Things wouldn't exactly be resolved just yet between Riley, Lucas, and Maya but apologies had been given for how things had been handled.

Everyone could only hope that nothing else as crazy would happen while at the Friar Ranch despite the fact things hadn't been resolved. But that was clearly a situation that would take some time before it did get resolved and could have a broken heart in the mix no matter the outcome.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, I could picture Lucas and Maya going and doing something like bar brawling at bars and the like and Riley being disapproving as Hell! Smackle and Farkle thinking them nuts and Zay being bummed out that he missed another bar brawl or two. That'd be fun to explore in a one-shot too! The story ain't over yet folks! For its time for a little Turkey! Hopefully I handled things between Maya and Lucas pretty well too in this chapter. Watch the sequel I plan to do wind up being finished in January o.0. Anywho… R and R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I may not own what you see here, but I do finally own a new 3DS charger once again! I had been intending to focus only on a second part of a Flash story that I only had meant to be a one-shot, but I'm stalling on that so here we are! Now… On with the show!**

* * *

 **Thursday, November 26th, 2015 Turkey Day**

Wednesday had passed peacefully enough despite the tension of unresolved issues between Lucas, Riley, and Maya. That day had also seen everybody but Pappy Joe and Auggie go out for some fun at Chubbie's later that night and it had definitely proven to be an interesting experience for Cory, Shawn, and Topanga considering the years spent at the Chubbie's in Philly. Farkle and his dad wound up having a contest to see who could eat the most BBQ and even though the boy genius didn't mention it to anybody, he had been envisioning that night's BBQ as having come from Cain The Bull. Jennifer had been pretty amused by the whole thing and wound up in a contest of her own with Shawn who didn't think she'd be willing to get that messy just to prove she was quite willing. Girl Power had been in full effect during that moment and the photographer ended up losing to her in the end, something she promised to hold over his head for years to come.

A local Austin band had been playing most of the night and it had wound up reminding Cory and Shawn of the time they had foolishly tried to impress a few girls back in the early days of high school when they had wrongly assumed the boys were in a band. That had been a story everybody had found amusing and Riley had made a joke that Maya and Lucas could probably have a band of their own considering their skills. Something Cory couldn't help but agree with and it led to the teenagers having a debate about what to name the two person band that ultimately ended with Maya and Lucas bickering with one another over the first album's name. The Blonde Beauty had been leaning heavily towards 'Huckleberry Tales' while Lucas was going for something more simple like 'That Sweet Old Life'.

Their bickering over the album name had made for amusement and eye rolls considering how the two were acting towards one another and Riley couldn't help but feel some slight hurt over the fact her crush had never really acted like that with her. The fact he seemed more at ease with Maya was something else too and the talk she'd had the previous day with her mother and the other moms came to her mind, along with the talk she had earlier in the day wit hher mom and dad that not everyone had what they had. That they were a rare thing to occur and even apologized for having given her an idealized view on relationships. It was something she was going to need time to deal with after having grown up with that view in mind. And while she had this image of Lucas in her mind, she knew it wasn't the real thing when it came to him.

His temper was something that honestly scared her and it made her wonder how Maya was able to handle something like that, even as a fierce amazon warrior. And it was probably one of the things that had attracted the former Texan native to the blonde. At least he hadn't really gone way off on her for how she had acted after Zay had shown up, which was obviously a sign he was trying to be better then as an angry kid. His mentioning of how he had felt over that had come to mind as well for the brunette and the way it had made her feel. Something she didn't quite want to feel again anytime soon either. Her best friend's intervention that day as with the cafeteria had been a good thing since it kept things from getting really out of hand.

Meeting Dylan and Asher had been interesting as well for the brunette and the two boys, along with Zay, had taken great delight in telling embarrassing stories about their best friend. Which gave Maya plenty of ammo for future use if the grin she had on her face was anything to go by. Riley could tell though that they had gone out of their way not to mention anything really bad and it was probably from Lucas asking them not to. Riley wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that as on one hand she was glad to not as she really didn't want to see him all that differently. But on the other hand, a part of her did want to know in order to see where it would take her and her feelings. But she could wait until her friend felt comfortable enough to tell her and the others something that serious though since it wasn't really any of her business unless he wanted it to be.

After getting back to the Friar Ranch and seeing Pappy Joe still on the porch in that old rocking chair and talking with Mr. McCullough while Auggie and Timmy were elsewhere in the house becoming bros. The ladies had all decided to get a start on early preparations for Thanksgiving dinner and it had been honestly quite a lot of fun for Riley and even Maya when she got talked into it. The fun would continue once they had woken up on Thursday to really get things going and it had been amusing for Riley to see the men getting shooed out of the kitchen anytime they tried to come in to sneak a little bit of the food when whatever they were watching wasn't keeping them occupied enough. Zay and his family had pretty much split their time with them and with their own family that was in Texas as well. And in Riley's opinion, she found it really sweet that Dylan and Asher had taken to Farkle like he'd long been one of the boys.

Something she knew her genius friend had honestly appreciated a great deal. Those two had also gotten a kick out of hearing the Cain The Bull story and all that had happened with it. Maya would even have a little fun at the expense of Lucas and Farkle since Zay had been in the bathroom at the time when she did the 'moo' thing right behind the two boys and giving Asher and Dylan the best entertainment they'd had in some time. Riley had wanted to say something to Maya about that but had let it go and had even gotten some amusement of her own when Farkle and Lucas decided to go Batman and Mad Dog on her sister and chased her out of the house. Which Farkle was able to keep up better then what Lucas had been able too considering his leg. The Mayor of Rileyville would even get in on the fun when she grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, and threw it at her two male friends after Maya ran by her.

Her artistic friend had gotten a good laugh out of that too and it had resulted in her getting chased around alongside Maya. The whole thing had been captured on camera by Shawn as well so that the four could look back on it fondly anytime they wanted. And finally, when 6:00 PM had rolled around, it was finally time for Thanskgiving dinner and it was a good thing too considering how hungry she and her friends had been by that point. Zay would even get permission to sit in on that with them instead of with his family and had joked that the bucket of water was a good move that the two boys had definitely deserved. Making for a most happy Riley in the process as well. She did tell him she could throw water at him if he wanted so as not to be left out but Zay laughed it off and told her he was good.

Unfortunately for him however, it gave her and Maya the fun idea of doing it anyway as soon as they got the chance to do so. Thankfully Zay had competely missed the smile the two girls had in one another's direction when they were brain storming how to do it in quiet voices. It was agreed on to have the dinner out in the front yard since it was pretty nice out weather wise and lights and a party tent had been set up for the whole group to be under at the big table that had also been put together with Pappy Joe at one end of it with Jefferson and Wendy on each side of him at the table. And once things had been set up and was ready to go, Pappy Joe started things off with a heartfelt prayer.

On Wendy's side of the table, she held hands with Riley, who held hands with Lucas, who held hands with Maya, who held hands with Shawn, who held hands with her mother, who held Farkle's hand. While on Jefferson's side, he held Topanga's hand, who held Auggie's hand, who held his dad's hand, who held Zay's, who held Farkle's hand and finding himself wishing it was Vanessa's instead, who held his dad's hand. "And in so saying once again, we thank you fer this rare opportunity to be with friends and family as we sit down to enjoy this Thanksgiving meal. Amen."

Amens could be heard from everyone after that. Cory stood up suddenly afterwards with a smile on his face and it made everyone wonder what he was up too. "I just want to say thank you to Pappy Joe for allowing us into his home for this year's Thanksgiving despite it not being the original intention at first. I also want to say how thankful I am to have all of you in my life."

He sat down after that and Topanga leaned over their son with a big smile and kissed her husband on the cheek. Riley beamed at her dad's words and was surprised when Maya stood up after that. "Um… I know this is probably a surprise for some of you and I know I don't always show my appreciation for having you guys in my life. But… I do appreciate and love that I have you all, old and new around in mine and my mom's life. I honestly don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for all of you."

Pausing for a moment as she looked around at the gathered group of friends and family who were smiling at her and some having proud looks in their eyes, she then turned her attention to Pappy Joe. "I know I didn't exactly agree all that well to how things were handled with Lucas with Tombstone and all, something I still don't quite agree with but I'm not going there right now, and also handled it poorly to an extent. But despite that… I think you're a really good man who's even willing to be my own personal Pappy Joe as much as he is his grandson's. You don't know how much that means to me."

Pappy Joe himself was looking suspiciously misty eyed when the girl had gotten rolling with her words and Jefferson couldn't quite ever remember seeing something like that before. Not even when his mother had died of a heart attack. _He might not want to admit it, but that girl has him wrapped around her finger._ The thought made him smirk and he would definitely use that against his dad the next time they wound up arguing about something. If only to see how he would react.

Maya walked up to Pappy Joe, who had stood up as well and she embraced him. Something he was surprised but happy about and embraced her back. "I'm just a phone call away if you ever need to talk." He whispered into her ear and getting a whispered but heartfelt thank you in return.

The table erupted into cheers and clapping over the scene and Katy couldn't help the tears of happiness that started up. Shawn was quick to wrap an arm around the blonde woman while smiling right at her. Something the mother loved quite a lot. Riley, unable to contain herself, let out a loud excited yay, causing for some amusement to happen over how happy she sounded. "Hey Honey, get over here and help me hug this old timer." Called out Maya and making Pappy Joe laugh.

Riley happily did so and Shawn was quick to snap a picture of it with his phone since he had left his camera in the mobile trailer. "You gonna join us Lucas?" Asked Riley a few seconds later but he only shook his head in response.

"Nah, that's y'alls moment." He told her with a smile.

After things eventually settled down and the three sat back down in their chairs, the excellent task of turkey eating and the like began. It'd certainly be another moment to remember for years to come for everyone there. Afterwards, Zay would head over to where his parents were while calling up Vanessa to wish her a happy Thanksgiving and Auggie would also make a call of his own to do the same with Ava. Leading to an interesting moment sometime later for Pappy Joe when he went past the boy on his way to the kitchen with a few dishes for those who had volunteered to clean them up. "Ava! How can you make that claim!? There is no other girl for me but you."

Pappy Joe had completely stopped in his tracks over that and gave the kid a look as he watched the one sided conversation. "I haven't even gone anywhere since I got here! Met a bunch of adults and a bro named Timmy but that's it. I swear."

"Of course I told him that I have a girl and that I don't need to meet any Texan girls! What kind of boyfriend do you take me for?"

The older man would have raised a finger while he opened his mouth, but considering his hands were full at that moment, he settled for an open mouth as he tried to work out what he was going to say. But unfortunately coming up with nothing. It was at that point Riley came in from the kitchen as she'd volunteered to help out with cleaning up the dishes while Maya went off to do whatever she was keeping hush hush in their room. Though she had a feeling it was something art related considering her art supplies could be seen left out in various places and had respected her best friend's wish for privacy. "Hey Pappy Joe! Need some help with those dishes?"

He turned to her with a slightly bewildered look on his face that had her concerned pretty quickly. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, he merely pointed at her little brother who was still trying to convince Ava he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be doing since he was her Auggie Doggie only. Riley couldn't help the smile on her face over the sight. "Now pardon me as its likely not my place, but ain't he a little young fer that sort of thing?"

As really, having fun where ever you find it is the main thing to do til the right woman finally shows up and hog ties ya to her! "We Matthews' tend to find love a little early. Although, Auggie and I have this idealized view of relationships thanks to our parents' relationship. One we're slowly breaking away from." Well, she was going to start doing so anyway. Her little brother on the other hand would probably take awhile despite the incident from last year when he thought Ava was done with him for good.

"So you ain't worried about that?" He'd still bring it up with the parents just to be on the safe side however.

"Nah, besides, they are really cute together." Okay, so even Riley herself thought the little girl was kind of bratty and she hated to think badly of anyone but she couldn't help it!

"Huh." Pappy Joe kind of doubted that considering how the kid was having to defend himself so darned much but decided to move on.

"Well anyhow, let's get these dished worshed up since they aren't gonna get themselves cleaned up."

Riley smiled at him and held the door open for the older man. Later on after the clean up was done, the teenagers and the adults minus Pappy Joe went out to have a campfire that thankfully had no drama to go along with it. Even Zay, his parents, and Vanessa were part of the fun. The campfire would prove to be another wonderful memory that was even captured on film and pictures by Riley and Shawn and it'd give Maya another project to work on due to how inspiring the whole thing was. And quite a few were thinking along similar lines about why they should even bother leaving Austin, Texas if it was this great. Farkle especially wanted to stay primarily because of the great BBQ but the lack of Isadora Smackle was the only thing bad about the place for him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks! One more chapter and this will be completed! Hope you all will have enjoyed it quite a bit! And for anyone who may have been confused when I said there would be a lack of full on Lucaya or Rucas in this, I meant as in a relationship being started. R and R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: Here we are folks, the final chapter of Wild Times In Texas. Big thanks to everybody who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! As for the quest who asked me why this is ending, well it can't go on forever now can it? But don't worry, I have a sequel coming soon and afterwards I'm thinking of doing a full on story that spans years (high school and college primarily) after the season ends that's set after the sequel for this story. Anywho.. One with the show!**

* * *

 **Sunday, November 29th, 2015 11:40 AM at the Friar Ranch**

Sunday arrived and it was time for Riley and everybody else to head on back to New York and more than one person was sad about that. Cory, Riley, Topanga, and Auggie would be taking the train back while Katy, Shawn, and Maya would be going in the truck with the mobile trailer. Lucas and his parents would be going back by car and the Babineaux's had already left earlier that morning after a quick stop by Vanessa's so that Zay could see her before leaving. Lucas and Pappy Joe had gone out about two hours ago to spend a little more time together as well since it would likely be awhile before Lucas would get to see him again. Friday and Saturday had seen everybody making the most of the time they had left and it had all proven to be very enjoyable for everyone. Even Pappy Joe, McCullough Sr., his grandson Timmy, Cletus, Dylan, Asher, and Vanessa had even gotten in on the fun as well.

Vanessa, true to her word had told many a story about Zay and even a few about Lucas with some tidbits thrown in from Dylan and Asher while Lucas and Zay were too embarrassed by the whole thing to really say anything. Riley and Maya had ate it all up with one loving it more than the other considering some of what Riley had heard was things she didn't necessarily like since it had involved Lucas doing some bad things. For Farkle, it left the young genius wishing he had been there for all of it and when Zay noticed how down he was looking instantly realized what was going on. And made sure to remind his friend that he had been there for it all as he had told the genius on the day Lucas had won the trophy for riding Tombstone the Bull for four seconds. Something Farkle had appreciated greatly and even Dylan, Asher, and Lucas said the same thing.

They had even offered to help Farkle find some trouble of his own to get into that would cement what they said but in the end they had gone fishing since trouble wasn't something he was looking to do. The genius would even get to learn how to skin fish from Pappy Joe and McCullough Sr. much to the disgust of Riley, Maya, Auggie, Topanga, Cory, Katy, Stuart, and Shawn. They'd later learn that Farkle had been counting prime numbers in his head in an attempt to keep from getting sick himself over the skinning until after it was done. Something he admitted that nearly hadn't worked much to Maya's amusement. A group photo had been taken on Pappy Joe's porch Saturday night around eleven before Lucas and Zay's friends had gone home and the New York bunch started to get ready for bed.

And once Lucas and Pappy Joe got back, the older man had gathered the four teens together and told the New Yorkers that if they wanted, they were welcome to come and spend the Summer there in Austin. Lucas was especially happy about the idea and it showed and Pappy Joe would go on to say that he would love to continue Farkle's education in the ways of the Cowboy life. Something the genius could get behind since he did like it quite a bit but made no promises since he wasn't sure what his parents would want to do during the Summer. Maya actually liked the idea of coming back since she privately liked the outfits Texas has. The fact a certain Huckleberry hadn't taken his eyes off her since seeing her wasn't lost on her either. As she'd been wearing a multi-colored Chevron print cowl neck with long sleeves and a black belt with brown boots with her hair in a ponytail.

While Riley had opted to wear blue jeans with black boots, and a pink long sleeved button up shirt with white floral print and rhinestones on it. Something that had also caught Lucas' eye and if Maya wasn't mistaken, Farkle's too. And once everyone had gotten ready to leave, Maya had disappeared back into the house much to everyone else's confusion but was soon back outside and carrying something rather big. Something Riley had a good idea about what it was but was really curious about what her best friend and sister in all but blood had created. "Pappy Joe, I think you're gonna like this." Remarked Lucas as the Blonde Beauty came up to them with a smile on her face.

As any painting of hers was always a sight to behold in his opinion. And he knew full well that everybody else who'd seen her work agreed with that. For Wendy, Jefferson, Stuart, Jennifer, and Shawn, this would be a first time experience for them. "Well whatcha got there lil' lady?" Asked Pappy Joe with a smile in Maya's direction.

"This is a little something I made in honor of you."

That made the older man pretty darn curious and he couldn't wait to see what she had made. Handing it to him without a word, he looked at her for a moment before turning it over and was pretty much taken aback in amazement by what she had made. "Good gravy and bacon! You made this Maya!?"

He turned it around so that everyone could see and they were all amazed by it. For Shawn, seeing just how well Maya could create stunned him as she hadn't realized just how talented she truly was. _This girl is gonna take the art world by storm and I can't wait to see that._ Thought the man to himself with a smile.

Katy was proud as can be of her baby girl and the talent she has and hoped she wouldn't ever turn away from it like the Clutterbucket side of the family would most likely do since most of them had a history of quitting before even really truly beginning. For the Minkus clan, Stuart and Jennifer had the shared thought with but a look at one another that they would be very willing to buy any artwork the blonde did if that was the kind of work she was capable of. Farkle, Lucas, and the Matthews' were all very proud of Maya for creating such a great piece of work and would definitely keep encouraging her to keep practicing her skills in art. Jefferson whistled at the work while Wendy had a big beaming smile on her face. "Damn girl, that's some amazing work." Said Jefferson and no one else could disagree with that.

The painting in question was of Pappy Joe facing a Bull head on by grabbing it by the horns with a big smile on his face. For Maya, it signified the older man's speech about grabbing life by the horns as it runs harder then any Bull and riding your fears before they ride you. The older man's eyes were suspiciously watery looking but nobody said anything and he handed it over to Lucas and quickly enveloped Maya in a hug that she quickly returned. Shawn was quick to take a photo of the scene too as he figured Maya would love to have it to be forever reminded of. Pulling out of the hug, Pappy Joe placed his hands on her shoulders and looked right into her eyes with a proud smile on his face. "No matter what happens in life, you are ALWAYS welcome here Maya. And as I said before, I'd consider it an honor to be your Pappy Joe for as long as I live."

His words had made the girl who considered herself as broken to tear up and hugged him again. "Thank you Pappy Joe, thank you." She told him in heartfelt sincerity that had more than one person there tearing up over the beautiful scene in front of them.

And after what seemed like forever, the two parted and the older man told Maya he'd hang it up in the best place possible in his house. Something she loved knowing and showed it by giving him another hug. Afterwards, he'd hug Riley and Farkle while Lucas handed the painting to Maya and after he and Lucas pulled away from their hug, he kept a hold of the young man by his shoulders. "Lucas, make no mistake about it, I love you and I am sorry fer makin' things worse on ya by puttin' so much pressure on ya."

Wendy had had a long talk with him and Jefferson over the whole thing and her husband had finally even gotten an 'I love you' from his father as well during it. The talk had helped to show both men that things had been really handled wrong where Lucas was concerned. But it wasn't too late to change that and both promised to try and make things better. Though Jefferson admitted it wouldn't exactly be easy for him considering how much of a hard ass he could be but Wendy simply had said that at least he would try and that's all that counted. "We all do things we think is right even if its really wrong Pappy Joe. But its all in the past now as far as I'm concerned."

He got hugged again for that before the group finally had to get going and Maya handed Pappy Joe back the painting and got a one armed hug from him before joining her mom and Shawn in the truck as she wiped away tears. Pappy Joe stood where he was as he watched them all leave while wishing that they didn't have too. As he made his way back inside the house once he could longer see them, he thought to himself that he could go on to his final adventure after having gotten such a great memory. But it wasn't his time yet and he hoped it wouldn't be for a long time to come. Preferably a few years after his grandson and his little artist had a few kids for him to spoil. _Heh, ol' Wendy would probably hit me upside the head fer thoughts like that._ But it'd be worth it since he knew his daughter in law was pretty darn fond of Maya as it is.

Pappy Joe couldn't wait to see what happened next with those kids and he truly hoped the best for his grandson as he went into the world.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this final chapter! Heck, certainly took me a few hours to write up but quality is important none the less. Even suffered through hearing some Dolly Parton film that was on tonight while writing this too. Which that probably helped put in more emotion for this chapter if that makes sense. The painting was something I'd long been looking forward to writing about after I thought about it. Once again, many thanks for all the support of this story! Cavenders is also a great site for Cowgirl outfits. And see you all very soon for the sequel I'm calling 'A Very Philly Occasion!' R and R!**


End file.
